


Where's Jemma?

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hydra Grant Ward, Multiple chapters, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons aren't working for S.H.L.I.E.L.D. anymore, having traded in the field work for a nice home life. But when Jemma goes missing, Fitz has to contact Coulson and the team to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's Jemma? Part 1

"Jemma no cheating!" Leo Fitz laughed as she moved one of her chess pieces across the board.

"Who said I was cheating?" Her voice was smugly joyous and she grinned at him. He grinned back. Until she announced a checkmate that he hadn't seen coming.

"What do you mean? You cheated!" He protested halfheartedly, knowing that she had actually won. He had just been spacey and hadn't seen her move before it had happened. It was tough playing with someone as genius as him. But it was more fun, especially with Jemma Fitzsimmons.

"Oh you're just mad because you now have to make dinner."

He grumbled good-naturedly and eventually nodded. "Alright, you're right. You know I'm just making spaghetti right?" However high his IQ was, he still couldn't cook worth anything.

His wife smiled at him as she began to rearrange the pieces back into their proper spaces. "I know, thats okay with me. You've actually gotten alright at cooking it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He remarked, standing up from the chair to lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Fitz then walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light. He got the water going in a pot on the stove, then went to look for the pasta.

A few minutes later once the water was boiling, he put the pasta into the water and set a lid on top of the pot. Just as he did so, he heard Jemma walk up behind him and felt her arms encircle his waist, her palms flat against his chest and her lips pressing ever so gently at the side of his neck. "Well, hello there Jemma." He said through a wide smile and turned around to hug her back.

"May I kiss you properly?" Fitz asked softly as she leaned into him and returned his smile.

"Fitz, of course you can. You don't have to ask." Jemma admonished quietly. He saw a blush begin to creep it's way up her face.

"Old habits die hard I guess." He whispered with a slight shrug, leaning incrementally closer, his palms flat against her lower back and pressing her closer.

She was really blushing now, even as she rolled her eyes and began to speak again. "Just kiss-"

But Fitz didn't let her finish, closing the gap between them and kissing her. His head swam almost immediately as her lips met his passionately and he tugged her closer to keep from swaying. She had so much impact on him and he absolutely adored it.

Some minutes later the couple both jumped apart upon hearing the pot boil over. Fitz rushed to turn down the heat with a yelp and heard Jemma laughing softly. He turned the heat off and looked at the pasta. It was over cooked and soft as mush. He looked at her with a defeated groan, "Now I can't even cook spaghetti with you around."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Oh Fitz. I'm sorry. We can order pizza instead, it's okay."

He shook his head, "Pizza it is." This was a typical night at the Fitzsimmons household, so he should really know better. But she was so....so....he just couldn't stay away from her. Not now that they were out of S. H. I. E. L. D. and living together, married. "I'll order the pizza, you find us an episode of Doctor Who to watch." Fitz added, pouring out the pasta mush and rinsing out the pot.

"Wonderful idea." Jemma agreed, her footsteps fading into the living room.

Twenty minutes later they were both curled up on the couch with a box of pizza in their laps and one of their favorite Doctor Who episodes on the television. As they ate, he and Jemma bickered back and forth about the scientific possibilities of everything in the show. Once the episode was over and the food was gone, Fitz regarded his wife sleepily. "I'm sorry I ruined the pasta."

She smiled sleepily back at him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's alright. I enjoyed this much better anyway, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I actually did." He was close to sleep, about ready to doze off. Jemma's British accent was coming out much stronger, as was his; almost to the point of being unintelligible. But they had been around each other long enough to understand one another even in their sleepiest, most accented voices. 

Soon enough both of them were asleep, tangled up on the couch and covered in a blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fitz woke up the next morning, blinking groggily and licking his dry lips. He was still sprawled across the couch, but he was alone. He laid there for a minute, letting himself wake up.

Then he sat up and scratched his chin, assuming Jemma was just in the bathroom. He picked the blanket up from the floor and as he did so something fell from it. Frowning in confusion, Fitz dropped the blanket in a heap on the couch beside him and picked up the white square. It was a handkerchief. How had a handkerchief gotten into the house? Neither he nor Jemma owned one.

Speaking of which, she was taking quite a long time in the bathroom.

Then he realized a faint recognizable odor was coming from the rag and lifted it up closer to his nose. The second he sniffed it he felt light headed and swayed in his seat for a few moments. Once he regained his senses he cursed. That was why he recognized the smell! It was the same substance that was used to render people unconscious quickly and silently. Enflurane. If used in a high enough dosage (like a soaked rag) it could knock a person unconscious for quite a long time. He had seen it used on several occasions whilst on missions.

Clarity dawned on him in an instant and the pieces of the puzzle all fit into place. Leo Fitzsimmons felt sick, his heart and stomach dropping like lead. Jemma wasn't in the bathroom, about to come back and greet him with a warm kiss.

She had been kidnapped.


	2. Where's Jemma? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons aren't working for S.H.L.I.E.L.D. anymore, having traded in the field work for a nice home life. But when Jemma goes missing, Fitz has to contact Coulson and the team to get her back.

Fitz's mind raced to conclusions and why Jemma would be kidnapped. She wasn't even officially part of S. H. I. E. L. D. anymore! Why would someone take her? And who? And how had they even gotten into the house? He and Jemma had designed their own special security system that he knew for sure was one hundred percent safe. But she didn't have any enemies! Except for one. As far as he knew the only enemy she'd had was Hydra, but that was all of S. H. I. E. L. D.'s enemy, not just hers. Did they want her for her genius? For her ability to patch someone up? To diagnose something? Did they take her because they were trying to lure him in? To bring them back to S. H. I. E. L. D.?

He stood up and paced, feeling sick to the stomach and more than scared. He was terrified of what they were going to do to her. Whoever "they" even were. The engineer scrubbed his hands down his face and let an angry yell to the empty house. He glared at the handkerchief and roughly picked it up to fling it across the room. It fluttered pathetically back onto the floor when he did so and Fitz cried out again. "This isn't fair! How am I supposed to get her back?"

Then he realized how stupid of a sentence that was. He had to tell Director Coulson. How else was he going to get her back? Surely he and the team would know how to find her and bring her back. Sighing, he walked into his office/lab and turned the dial on the thermostat, turning it a few times to certain numbers, unlocking the screen embedded in the landscape paining that hung above his desk. The canvas disappeared and was replaced with a screen that displayed the S. H. I. E. L. D. logo.

Coulson had insisted on them installing it, to use for emergencies and if they needed to contact him. They may have quit, but their director still didn't want to fully let them go. Which, in this situation, was more than fine with Leo Fitz.

Fitz stood in front of the screen, staring intently at it while drumming his fingers on his leg. He jumped to attention as the director appeared on the screen, a concerned look on his face. "Fitz? What's -"

"It's Jemma," he blurted out, trying not to yell, "She's gone and, I don't know where but there's this rag - I think she's been hugged -" his head shook side to side and he scowled. " - Er, drugged and I can't..." The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he wanted them to, all jumbled up in a mess and not coming out coherently. He couldn't think straight, not when he was panicking over Jemma like this.

He looked beseechingly at Coulson and he looked calmly back. "Are you saying she's been kidnapped?"

Fitz nodded silently, his fingers no longer drumming on his leg but now trembling.

"What was that rag that you were talking about?" Coulson continued calmly. Fitz could tell that he was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working very well.

"I um, well I think it's - it's enflurane but I'm not one hundred percent certain. But Sir I don't know what to do...." He stammered out weakly, his blue eyes showing terror clearly.

"Fitz, I'm going to come bring you back to base. Pack up your stuff and meet me outside in ten. You'll be staying here until we find and bring home Simmons."

He nodded, "Yes Sir." The feed disconnected and the screen once again showed the S. H. I. E. L. D. logo. Right then. Coulson had it under control. He would figure it out and he himself would get Jemma back. Nothing could be worse than what they had already gone through in the past. They would find her and she would be safe.

Fitz left the office after returning the screen to its painting look, and went to pack up his things while calming himself down.

Exactly ten minutes later, Coulson pulled up in front of his house in Lola, the 1962 cherry-red Chevy Corvette. It was pristine as always and looked rather out of place in the quaint neighborhood. He had been sitting on the front porch, small bag in hand, his foot tapping rapidly on the ground and making his knee bounce. Now he got up and met the director of the secret agency he didn't work for anymore, and nearly broke down in tears as he slid into the creamy seats of the car.

Coulson must have noticed and glanced at Fitz, "Pull yourself together. We'll find her and bring her back safely, I promise."

Fitz nodded, taking several deep breathes as the classic car shot forward and into the air. Not even five minutes later they pulled into their secret base dubbed the "Playground". They settled to the ground and rolled into the garage of the base, Coulson turning the key and the silky engine ceasing it's rumble.

Even before Fitz got out of the car he saw Skye, May, Bobbi, Lance, and Mack walking in with concerned looks on their faces. Coulson must have already told them the news before he left to pick him up.

"Everybody to my office." Coulson ordered as he stepped out of the car. Fitz quickly followed, his small duffel in hand. He walked quickly after the team, noticing how silent they were. It must have shaken them up too, to hear that Simmons had been kidnapped.

Once in the office, Coulson turned to the team, but more directly, at him, and said, "So tell us everything you know, Fitz. I told them what you told me, but need more information."

Fitz felt four pairs of eyes focus on him and he began in a stammering voice. "W-well I woke up this morning, on the couch where...where Jemma and I had fallen asleep and saw she was gone. I found an enflurane soaked rag on the floor. So N-naturally I assumed that- assumed that she'd been kidnapped."

Skye raised her hand and Coulson nodded at her. "Does she have the necklace that you gave her for Christmas?"

Fitz didn't hesitate, "Yes. She never takes it off actually." Then his eyes widened and he practically shouted, "The tracker! Skye thank you!"

Fitz saw Skye smile slightly, looking proud. Then her expression went back to being business-like. "Well, let's go find her! And figure out who took our Simmons."

Fitz nodded in agreement and looked at the director, "Sir? Could we go to the big screen?"

Coulson shook his head, producing a tablet and touching the screen. He then looked up at the wall and Fitz followed his gaze. Oh. Right. There was a screen in his office. The tablet was handed to him and he immediately looked down at it, tapping several places in rapid-fire, just as if he had used this device yesterday. It had been months - nearly a year - since he'd been here and used any of S. H. I. E. L. D.'s things, but this still came as naturally as walking. He still was an engineer after all. And working towards finding Jemma was helping him calm down. He pressed one final button and looked up at the projected screen on the wall. It showed a big map of the area and on the map, a blinking black dot that showed where Simmons was. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job, Fitz." Coulson said, relief evident in his voice as well. "Skye, tell us where this is and what we're getting into."

Fitz handed the tablet to Skye, who took over. He watched as several tabs opened up then closed rapidly and then listened intently. "It's some kind of warehouse...and it doesn't have very strong security. Like, at all. Simmons is somewhere on the second floor. I can't pinpoint her exact location. I'm not close enough." She took a breath, then continued. "As far as I can tell, whoever took her aren't Hydra, but I don't know who they are. Be careful."

Coulson nodded, "Thank you. I want Fitz, May, Mack, and and Bobbi to accompany me on this mission. Skye, you'll stay here and help us find her, and Hunter you'll stay here as back up."

Fitz nodded with everyone else, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He looked at Director Coulson, "Do you mind if I go into the lab and find myself a weapon?"

He smiled and nodded, "Of course, everything should be as you left it. We haven't found any other scientists as good as you and Simmons."

Fitz nodded and hurried to the lab, hit with memories the moment he stepped through the door. Friendly bantering amongst themselves as they worked on projects, heated arguments over equations, finishing each other sentences when they got near completing something, and in the past few months that they worked there, quite a bit less personal space. Simmons was constantly pecking him on the cheek or fixing his tie, and he was straightening her collar or standing next to her with an arm around her waist at the holo-table. Those were good times and he found that he missed those. But he loved his new, near-death experience free life much better. Minus this.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and focus again, he muttered to himself about finding his gadgets and a gun.

Only a few minutes later he walked back to where everyone else was strapping on their gear, and did the same. He had his box of D.W.A.R.V.E.S the ones he and Simmons had named after the seven dwarves from Snow White; and a gun with two extra magazines. He was shooting to kill everyone except his own wife. Whoever took her was going to pay.

"Good thinking!" Someone congratulated him. Fitz looked up to see Mack walking up to him. Confusion crossed the engineers face.

"What did I do?" He asked, his voice coming our more cross than intended. He muttered an apology automatically.

"The D.W.A.R.V.E.S. They can go in first and see what exactly is going on."

Ah. Yeah that's what they're here for." Fitz agreed with a small nod. He looked across the room as Coulson's voice called out.

"Everybody ready?"

One by one they nodded, and Skye handed them each an earpiece. When she got to him, he was surprised by a tight hug from the girl.

"You'll bring her back, I know you will." She whispered.

He reacted to her hug by hugging her back briefly and nodding. "Or I'll die trying."

~~~~~~~~

The SUV stopped around the block and turned off. The five of them all got out as silently as they could and Fitz heard Skye's voice coming softly from his earpiece softly.

"There's a back door on the south - sorry, west side of the building that should be unlocked." They followed her directions and soon they were up to the second floor, still undisturbed.

Fitz stopped suddenly when everyone else did, hearing faint, soft, steady footsteps. He got out Sleepy and launched the robot into the air. The small device flew down the corridor and around the corner. And flew straight into Grant Ward. He had to stop himself from shouting out to the team, but Skye did it loud enough for all of them, as she was watching from her own screen which was streaming from Sleepy wirelessly. He and everyone else winced and touched their earpieces as Skye exclaimed the traitors' - and apparently kidnapper - name.

Immediately everyone's guns were up and pointing down the hallway, fixed on the man as he rounded the corner, smashing Sleepy under his boot. Fitz held back a whimper and glared at Ward.

"Oh, I wondered when you would show up." Ward greeted conversationally, a wicked grin splitting his lips. "I've got your precious scientist working on a bomb currently." 

"You b@stard!" Skye's voice rang shrilly through their earpieces again.

Fitz couldn't help himself, he shot him. Granted, it was in the leg, but he was still shot nonetheless. Ward went down with a yell and everyone's heads turned to look at him in shock. Their head whipped back around again when Ward spoke again. "Shooting me isn't going to help you know. Simmons has been tortured - by me of course - and is now working diligently on something big enough to destroy this entire city. An effective way to convince someone to work faster is to threaten those they love. And a false promise of hope to get them to finish the project."

Coulson motioned for him and May to go find Simmons, and they did so eagerly, running past the fallen Ward on the concrete floor surrounded by Mack, Bobbi, and the director. Fitz skidded to a stop in front of the first closed door and tried to shove it open. It was locked and he cursed, terror creeping up on him again and trying to take over. Jemma could not finish that bomb. Not believe that he or anyone else was going to die. He looked at May, who looked at him with a cool expression. "Stand back." He did as asked and covered his ears as she shot at the lock once, then twice, and the door swung open. He rushed in and was immediately tackled by a huge man dressed in all black. They rolled around on the floor and he lost his gun. He was severely out-muscled. Until May came and kicked the man in the head so hard he was knocked out instantly. Gasping, Fitz pushed the guy off of him and surged to his feet, still running on adrenaline and fear for his wife. How badly had she been beaten? How close to finished was she with the bomb?

"Do you see-" he began, looking for May, who had taken out the other two surly men in the room.

"Over here, Fitz!" He heard May call. He followed the sound of her voice and when he turned the corner into the next room he saw Simmons strapped to a chair and gagged, only her hands allowed to be free so she could work on the bomb in front of her.

"Jemma!" He yelled, his voice cracking. He was at her side in a moment, his eyes examining her face while his hands untied the gag stuffed into her mouth. "Oh god, Jemma. Are you okay? Please stop working on that thing - god how could he do this to you?" There were black and purple rings around both of her eyes, and several more bruises along her cheekbones and jaw. And who knew what else Ward had done to her?

He tossed away the gag and began untying one of her feet, May doing the same on the other side. He was trembling with relief and tears swam in his eyes at seeing her relatively safe.

"Guys?" It was Skye again. "Get her out of there and come back. And don't forget to destroy the bomb." She paused and when she spoke up again her voice was bitter, "And don't let Ward get away."

"Oh he's not going anywhere," Fitz reassured, "I shot him, remember?" He saw Jemma's eyes widen a fraction and focus on him. He grinned at her and asked, "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Her voice was trembling and he noticed how every time she moved, she winced. She was holding in her emotions for now, he could tell.

"I'll disable the bomb then follow you out." Fitz turned to look at the mostly assembled bomb, his mind churning. Why hadn't they kidnapped him? He was the engineer, not Jemma.

"We're not going without you, Leo." Jemma insisted in a weak voice. It sounded raw and hoarse, as if she'd been screaming a lot.

He looked up at the sound of his first name and nodded. "Alright. Give me a minute." His eyes flicked back down to the bomb and began disassembling it. He was done within less than sixty seconds and then for good measure, he hit it with the hammer lying on the table. It was never going to explode. Fitz scooped the remains into a bag to keep safe and dispose of properly, and stood up. "Let's get out of here."

~~~~~~~~

Back at the Bus, the team sat on the many couches and seats in the 'living room' talking about what happened.

Fitz sat next to Jemma, who was curled beside him as close as she could get without hurting herself. He had cleaned her up as best he could, finding more bruises on her body than he cared to count, and cuts all over her arms and legs and stomach. Some of them were easy enough to just clean and put a bandage over, but some he had to stitch up.

Ward had been taken care of as well, and was currently sitting in the interrogation room, the one they also used to keep Hulk in, and other strong beings. They hadn't decided what to do with him yet.

Fitz brought himself back to the conversation and watched Jemma's face as she spoke gingerly. "How did you guys find me?"

"That necklace that your wearing right now has a tracker in it. Please never ever take it off." He replied.

Her eyes widened, "Well, I haven't yet and now I never will."

"Good."

Coulson walked into the room and sat down in an empty arm chair beside May. "This could have all been avoided if you hadn't ever left."

Guilt began to gnaw at Fitz's stomach. "What are you getting at?" He understood the implied question, but wanted to hear it said aloud.

"It's your choice, but I feel it would be best if Fitzsimmons came back to work for S. H. I. E. L. D.. You would both be safer, and we do still need a couple of genius scientists to help out around here."

"Oh yeah, because running around in the field is much safer than staying at home with Jemma and going to a simple office job." Fitz replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He heard Skye and Bobbi laugh, and saw grins on Lance and Mack's faces. Even May was smiling a little.

"For a little while at least, I'm not going to let either of you out into the field, should you choose to come back." Coulson wore a small smile. "And don't worry, you will keep your previous levels. No need to start over."

"That's a relief," Jemma laughed softly. "I'm willing to come back, if you are." Her brown eyes met his, tired but steady.

He hesitated, watching her for a second. Then he nodded slowly, looking back at their director. "Are our bunks still available?"


End file.
